Guide:Silkworm Care
This article provides information on how to care for Silkworms. __TOC__ Silkworm Care When first placed, a Silkworm has a small size and appears to move swiftly. After 48 hours, the Silkworm would have grown to its full size and will produce 1-10 Silk Threads when harvested. Silkworms produce Silk Threads every 48 hours. Silkworms need to be constantly fed with food and water every day. A Silkworm may become sick if it is not properly fed. To cure a sick Silkworm, one can use the Antidote on it. At around 15 days of age, the Silkworm will reach an elderly stage and will have wrinkles. It will also begin to move slower than usual. A Silkworm may die of old age after living for approximately 20 days, or being left sick for too long. A Silkworm Soul may be used to revive it. Silkworm Color The color of a Silkworm depends on the food it is fed and will produce a Silk Thread depending on its color. By default, a Silkworm will produce Silk Thread - Grey, however, by feeding it, the color will slightly change to the color of the consumable that was fed to it. For example, feeding a Blueberry will make the Silkworm slightly more blue. However, it will not be completely blue unless it is fed more. This guide details what colour each of the consumables change the Silkworm to. Note that only consumables can be used on Silkworms and all other items will have no effect. 'Red' To make the Silkworm produce Silk Thread - Red, a player needs to feed one of the following foods listed below: * * * * * * * 'White' To make the Silkworms produce Silk Thread - White, a player must feed them one of the following foods listed below: * * * * * * * 'Grey' To make Silkworms produce Silk Thread - Grey, they need to be fed one of the following foods: * * * * * * * * 'Black' To make the Silkworm produce Silk Thread - Black, they need to be fed one of the following foods: * * * 'Blue' To make the Silkworm produce Silk Thread - Blue, they need to be fed one of the following foods: * * 'Aqua' To make the Silkworm produce Silk Thread - Aqua, they need to be fed one of the following foods: * * * * * * 'Yellow' To make the Silkworm produce Silk Thread - Yellow, they need to be fed one of the following foods: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Green' To make the Silkworm produce Silk Thread - Green, they need to be fed one of the following foods: * (also makes the Silkworm sick) * * * * 'Purple' To make the Silkworm produce Silk Thread - Purple, they need to be fed one of the following foods: * * * * Special Effects The following consumables have other effects on the Silkworm that are not associated with the Silkworm's colour: * (Devilish, gives the Silkworm devil horns) * (Devilish, gives the Silkworm devil horns) * (Angelic, gives the Silkworm golden halo) * (Supercharged, gives 10 Silk Thread the next harvest) * (Supercharged, gives 10 Silk Thread the next harvest) * (makes the Silkworm less thirsty) * (removes the Sick status from the Silkworm) * (maintains the Silkworms colour while feeding them) * (works only on dead Silkworms, brings them back to life) * (causes Silkworm to dance for a short time) * (Silkworm permanently turns into a Riding Silkworm) * (Silkworm permanently turns into a Leashed Silkworm) Category:Silkworm Category:Guides